Deep Dark secret
by Ember of Hell
Summary: Relik has a deep dark secret...and it's got something to do with her dissapearance...
1. Relik's Problem

Okay...ummm this will be the story i regret writing...Max belongs to me and so does Relik...Relinka belongs to GHH and Rela BHE

Relik walked down the empty street slowly...the street was so dark you could only see a few feet in front of you the only light was the street lights shimmering upon the red echidna. Relik was thinking of what she could do. An echidna that can change into a fox named Macie is something kind of strange.

Strange powers were gifts of Relik's family, her older brother Relinka and her older sister Rela, who happen to be twins, have twin telepathy. Relinka is a white echidna with yellow tips who is often quiet and mysterious. Rela however is black and is over protective of her brother.

Relik hopes nobody will find out her deep dark secret for not even her family knows. _The normal one...they call me...but I am far from normal...so far..._deep in her thoughts she did not notice the pole she was about to walk into. She bumped her head on the tall, dark pole and fell backwards.

"Who put that here!' yelling to herself. She got herself up of the cold pavement and walked off into the darkness so that noone can find her.

**The next morning...**

Relinka opened his eyes slowly. He was lying in his warm and compfy bed. He went out of the door, to go to Relik's room to tell her good morning. She was always up before him, reading a book or listening to Lincoln Park. Relinka assumed that she was reading this morning because no music was playing outside her bedroom door. Her bed room door was black with a flaming skull for a door nob.

Relinka slowly turned the door nob and cracked open the door.

"Relik," he whispered softly "You there?" He cracked it open a little bit more and finally opened it wide to find only her untidy bed and her silver stereo on the floor. Across the room a bookcase crammed with books stood beside a red closet, opened that showed all of Relik's black dresses and combat boots, which is all she wore. The window was opened to let some air in the once stuffy room. Posters of Lincoln Park, Stained, Usher, Bow Wow and JoJo decorated the white walls. Beside her bed was a night stand. On top of the night stand was an alarm clock a small reading lamp and a Harry Potter book Relik was in the middle of reading.

"Where is she?" Relinka asked himself, an unexpected voice answered behind him.

"She ran away...said she was weirder than we thought" Relinka spun around to see his twin sister.

"And how do you know this?" he asked her staring.

**BHE tell me if i am wrong about the color of Rela...everyone else review..i tried to put more detail...**


	2. Phone Calls

**All right here is where the SEGA charectors come in. Relinka is GHH's, Rela belongs to BHE and Relik is mine so is Macie.**

"Whatever..." muttered Relinka. He walked past his twin sister and went to the phone. He dialed a number really fast.

Sonic was sleeping like a baby, he didnt even here is phone ring. Tails, who happened to be living with him for a couple of days because Charmy had exploded his house, answered Sonic's cell phone. Tails tried to shake Sonic awake but his eyelids still remained closed. Tails walked back to the door and started to run, he then jumped on top of Sonic screaming in mid air.

"Aieeeee!" he screeched. Sonic jerked up causing Tails to fall of the bed. Relinka's voice could be heard on the phone.

"What is going on!"

"Stop fooling around!"

"Are you guys okay?"

"Is this a bad time?" Sonic took the phone from Tails.

"No it isnt what's up?"

"Relik is gone!" Sonic didnt need to hear this twice. He flipped the phone closed and put it away he went outside and started to run.

Meanwhile Knuckles was chasing Rouge who happened to have the Master Emerald. When Rouge got a phone call, when hers was done Knuckles' cell began to ring. Knuckles answered immediatly.

"Really?" Knuckles gasped.

Espio, Charmy and Vector were bored out of there minds. They hadnt had a job since they had to chase a fox around the town. They didnt catch her. They did reserch but it did no good. The office phone rang.

Shadow was at his house checking his list, supprisingly he had nothing to do, but torchure Sonic. Shadow's phone rang.

"So I have to meet everyone at the end of the town?" he asked.

"That is what I said"

"Fine!" Shadow put the phone back on the hook and ran to the end of town.

**That's it deal with it my mom is about to kick me off soon, sorry! Review thank you that is all.**


End file.
